7 days
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: 7 consecutive prompts for 31 days LJ comm. All Hiruma/Mamori. Rated for Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**August 13: Trigger space**.

As Suzuna once said to her, their relationship was like a shotgun with finger on the trigger.

One of them just needs to pull, and it will explode, loud, bright and deadly as a flying bullet.

But because Mamori-neesan was not the aggressive one when it came to handling relationships, it would take time and probably a lot of it.

Maybe she was right.

"You are holding it wrong."

She couldn't really count it as a hug, could she? Not when she is holding a gun in her hands and he comes from behind and puts his palms on hers.

"Here, you push this end to your shoulder, tighter, like this, and this hand here, for fuck's sake, it won't bite you! …And now, lower you shoulder, and push your elbow down, it's not a damn bow. There you go."

He steps back, and observes her position.

"And now you got big guns," he smirked, took out his camera and took a shot. "This is so going into the Devil's Handbook."

"…As well as your private collection." She retorted.

He looked dumb-folded for a moment, silently opened and closed him mouth a couple of times, then waved his finger at her, as if saying _I see what you are trying to do there, and it won't work_.

_It already did_, she signed back.

You can always use a muffler, and no one will ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 14: Raison d'etre.**

No matter how epic the unification of two people as different as Hiruma Yoichi and Anezaki Mamori was supposed to be, the reality was blunt and rather mundane.

One day she knocked on his door, he opened, she came in and he closed the door behind her back.

And then he asked if he needed to throw away the key so she couldn't flee after she sobered up from whatever she was on at the moment.

And she answered in clear mind: "If you make me a duplicate, I never will."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: M**_

**August 15: As I break this chair…**

She had to admit, this position was comfortable.

The fact that the buckle of his undone belt was digging painfully into her thigh could be omitted.

Other parts, like his fingers digging into her bum to push her down onto his lap in a repeatable wave-like motion, his groans, muffled into her collarbone as her nail left burning scratches on his back… These were _ahh_ good.

As the rhythm got faster, everything started to mix in her perception. Sounds, kisses, licks, biting, the creaking chair, his talented hands, the salty taste of their skin, the way his panting was mixing with light cursing every time he thrusted,

"Fucking Old Man, fix that." Hiruma pointed at the remains of the chair lying in the corner of the clubhouse.

Musashi looked at the pile, then at tomato-red Mamori and back at Hiruma.

"For some reason, I really don't want to know what happened here."


	4. Chapter 4

**August 16: Evil is a good condition.**

There were two possibilities. First one was that she gained some weight, making her curves smoother and, well, curvier. Second option was that somebody substituted her school sports uniform for the same one a size smaller, so it would cling tighter to her assets making them seem more obvious. Not that it was a bad thing… Did he just think "**ass**ets"?... Oh **Fuck**.

"Poker-face is good, but you are still staring."

Old Man's voice distracted him from observing Fucking Manager collecting the cones on the other side of the field.

"She's getting fat."

Musashi gave him a serious look, followed by a low chuckling.

"Her uniform shrunk after washing. Or at least, that's what the cheerleader says."

He picked up the last 2 balls and threw them in the bin with the rest of his kicking equipment.

"You like her. Make a move."

Hiruma turned his head and stared at the kicker.

"When did _you_ become an idiot, Fucking Old Man? Match-making is so not your style."

Musashi shrugged in amusement.

"Whatever you say. Just don't put it off for too long, cause these guys over there seem to be interested and you are holding the cue."

Hiruma turned the direction Gen pointed at and saw the soccer team ogling his manager in a way only teenage boys with one-track mind could.

"…The fuck?"

Musashi looked how the quarterback ran to the edge of the field, gunshots ringing in the air, scaring the players into sudden escape, soon followed by Mamori to be engaged in a very loud fight. He noticed that the distance between them was smaller then usual.

Indeed, being evil was the best condition to hide jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 17: Stop whispering; start shouting.**

She meant it as a joke.

She didn't think he would actually do it.

On the other hand, it was kind of stupid of her to think that he WON'T do it.

Still, to come to school the day before graduation and find out that most of the walls were covered in posters with one crucial phrase on them, her name in big red letters right in the middle, was rather shocking.

He didn't come to classes, so she had to walk around followed by gazes from teachers and fellow students and tear the damned papers from the walls, nursing an intent to shove them into his grinning face (she was SURE he'll be grinning) the moment she sees him.

Kurita and Musashi just avoided her for their own good.

By the end of the day she actually managed to find him.

In the place where it all started and was going to end.

The clubhouse.

He was grinning indeed, legs on the table and bubblegum in place, and she paused for a moment, sharp sting of melancholy in her chest.

"So what, Fucking Manager, are you going to keep up your part of the bargain?"

He stood up stretching and made his way to her.

She sighed and put the posters on the table.

"If you put on that "Demon Hiruma" show for my parents, there'll be no mercy."  
Next moment they were kissing, as the posters were flowing down to the floor, because she accidentally bumped the table with her hip.

Couple of blocks down, an old lady was buying creampuffs, and after reading a poster on the storefront, wondered who Anezaki Mamori might be, and what kind of person would propose like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**August 18: Centuries before I come to where you are.**

Time and again, when there is a break in practice, he notices how everything about her is like an enchanting shimmer of light, dimming when she is crying, but lustrous when she smiles, charming everyone around her into passive submission, just not to disappoint that faith she puts in them. Maybe, that is the thing that drives him mad, but quite frankly, he can understand why all those aces of other teams, ever Fucking Caveman, are suddenly all cute and fluffy around her. Gaou even said he was sorry for making her worry about the well-being of the team, while Riku was taking silent pride in a fact that she used to make cookies for him and Sena in primary school. And all it took was for her to come by with drinks just being her angelic self.

Even if he wants to be smug that she is the manager of his team, and not theirs, this kind of attitude is bad for training.

"Fuck are you all sitting around for?! Get of your asses and get going! Next break you'll have when you are going to fall from tiredness! Fucking manager, go do something useful, like read that playbook kiddies brought."

Her features sharpen with a frown, as she turns to face him.

"Training won't be any good if they die from dehydration. Five minutes won't make any difference. Plus, I've already read it and made an analysis. It's right here, on the bench."

Her eyes are burning with righteous fire, something he prefers a lot better than perfection and cheerfulness, because this fire makes them similar in passion for what they are aiming for. But most importantly, it makes him feel that thousands of light years between them shrink under one and only moment of confrontation.

"Well, you see, fucking manager, the state that I'm in does not allow me to go and pick it up, so be a fucking sweetheart and hold it for me. I'll give you a creampuff for effort, creampuff monster."

"Don't call me that!" She huffs and puffs for a moment, lips shut tight and hands curled in fists, not-so-terrifying expression of fury, then sighs, turns around to coaches to excuse herself, picks her notes and runs after him, as he rolls away in his air-capsule, laughing maniacally.

That's the closest they can get. For now.

* * *

_Omake_:

"Hiruma-shi should be nicer to Mamori-neesan," says Mizumachi picking his ear.

"Stop being too familiar with people, Kengo. You don't know what is going on between the two of them. I doubt that anyone does." Kakei stared at the retreating pair.

"Their melodies just don't match. I feel this kind of things." Akaba fingered the strings of his guitar melancholically.

"You men certainly can gossip," noted the DevilBats' main cheerleader, fluttering to the group, notebook tight in her hand. "So, you wanna join in a bet on how many children they'll have or not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**August 19: Bang, bang, blame.**

OR "_The Mating Habits of Homo Sapiens as told by __Canis Lupus Familiaris_".

Contrary to the belief that he was a lazy dog with mean attitude, Cerberus was really smart. He just decided that meddling with humans wasn't worth his time and energy. Anyway, he was closer to a wolf than any dog would ever be, and wolfs do not depend on humans.

Or so he thought, till he met The Guy.

The Guy was smart and daring, and had a scent of a born leader, something Cerberus rarely saw in humans. The Guy proved to be challenge, and Cerberus kinda liked him, mostly because he liked anyone who had guts to face him, not to mention to except him as relatively equal. Plus sticking with The Guy gave him few bonuses, like free food and a place to stay, which was warm and dry and therefore comfortable.

Soon, Cerberus learned that even though The Guy was acting like a mature human, he was indeed still a pup, and his world consisted of pups like him, or better say, or his age group, because none of them, not even the ones on the stinking bike things, had his kind of air around them.

Still, The Guy had a future, and quite soon, he had his own pack, none of them matching the possibilities of The Guy, but having their own abilities, which Cerberus approved as being useful.

And then, there was The Girl. She smelled of sugar, dough and flowers, as well as book dust and graphite, but as the after-smell, there was something defiant about her, something that The Guy might like. Not to mention that the food she gave him was better then the Guy's one, so he accepted her as he did for The Guy.

Cerberus found the reaction of The Guy to The Girl quite interesting.

Even though the Girl's smell of defiance and the Guy's smell of vigor were complimenting each other, they still acted like opponents. But then, there was a small hint of interest from both of them, so Cerberus decided that this was how the humans usually started their courting, and decided to observe some more.

First there was growling, The Guy and The Girl baring teeth at each other, but never going into an open fight, so The Guy probably tried to figure out whether the Girl was able to match his dominance, which she could, but behaved like a good female, accepting his rule over the pack. Cerberus couldn't quite understand why the Guy went through that much trouble, but then decided that humans are probably one of those species who chose their mates for life, so the long-lasting courting period had its purpose.

Then, the Guy decided to make the pack stronger, and she followed him, which was a good sign, because any good leader needs a support, and a mate is a best thing for that.

In many moons, Cerberus noted, the Girl and the Guy developed an attachment to each other, and were seen as alphas of the pack. There were moment when they were still growling, but as time went, there were fewer and fewer of them, and the Guy started to smell of annoyance every times some other male member of the pack was stinking of interest for the Girl – Cerberus didn't approve of it as well, so he usually bit them.

There was an exception for one pup which Cerberus had trouble biting because the human was very good at running away, but the Guy didn't seem concerned about that one. Every time he started to kick the pup around, the Girl started to smell of protection, so Cerberus decided that it was Guy's test to check Girl's motherly instinct, which, as Cerberus figured, meant that he decided to have pups with her.

He expected them to begin mating, but the Guy just continued to court the Girl, fighting with his pack against other packs and, for what he could tell by his pack's smell after the game, usually winning. The Girl smelled happy and the Guy smelled proud, but the cold season was coming, and it was strange that the courting lasted for so long.

As the snow started to fall, Cerberus decided that the Guy and the Girl would mate then the warming season would come.

And then he got confused, because he noted that the omega female of the pack started to show interest in the fast pup, and the human responded to that interest. Quite probably, human mating season was winter, and the Girl was trying to check if the Guy was able to withstand the cold, humans being furless and all.

Days grew colder, and Cerberus started to notice big pine trees with lights around the city, as well as human pairs walking around, and he started to suspect that the Girl and the Guy were not behaving like a normal human mates should. He saw them walking around together few times, but the level of affection he expected them to express just wasn't there, or was so awkward that Cerberus thought that the Guy is doing this on purpose. On the other paw, the Girl was the only female the Guy seemed interested in, so it was understandable.

And then, one morning, Cerberus woke up to the smell of arousal, the sound of mating and the Girl's garment on his head.

He barked in approval and was momentarily kicked out of the room.

He figured that pups, or whatever humans called them, will come soon, and started to think, what he should do with little humans, cause his last encounter with one ended with his tail almost ripped off.

The Guy and the Girl mated and the Girl stayed with the Guy.

And then they mated some more.

And more.

And more.

And Cerberus thought that rabbits and humans have the same ancestors, because no normal dog would mate that often. And so weirdly. Like in a place where they made food. Or in a place where they washed. Or on the floor.

He really needed to find himself a corner, because the carpet smelled like humans in some places.

And hoped that they would get puppies real soon so they would stop doing it all over the place.

* * *

_Omake_:

"Yoichi, Cerberus is looking really strange. He just sits sadly in the corner."

"The fucking dog is probably hungry."

"He didn't finish his food. Maybe he's sick. We should take him to the vet."

"Or maybe he is just jealous."

"Yoichi, I wanted to tell you…"

"Oh, I know what kind of news starts like that. So… What now?"

"You are taking this surprisingly well."

"This kind of thing should be expected with all that screwing we did. The only thing I don't get is why the dog is suddenly so happy…"


End file.
